Rude Miss Young-Ae 15 OST
Detalles thumb|250px|[[Rude Miss Young-Ae#Temporada 15|Rude Miss Young-Ae 15]] * Título: 막돼먹은 영애씨 시즌 15 OST * Artista: Varios Artistas * Género: Banda Sonora Original * Idioma: Coreano * Distribuidor: Plus Media Parte 1 *'Artista:' Riaa *'Fecha de lanzamiento:' 01-Noviembre-2016 *#틀우먼 (Gentlewoman) *#틀우먼 (Gentlewoman) (Inst.) Parte 2 *'Artista:' Sosimboys *'Fecha de lanzamiento:' 02-Noviembre-2016 *# 가을 냄새 *# 가을 냄새 (Inst.) Parte 3 *'Artista:' Lee Tzsche *'Fecha de lanzamiento:' 08-Noviembre-2016 *# 꿈을 따라가 (Follow Your Dreams) *# 꿈을 따라가 (Follow Your Dreams) (Inst.) Parte 4 *'Artista:' Park Kang Seong (박강성) *'Fecha de lanzamiento:' 09-Noviembre-2016 *# 남자답게 *# 남자답게 (Inst.) Parte 5 *'Artista:' The Richard Parkers (더 리차드 파커스) *'Fecha de lanzamiento:' 15-Noviembre-2016 *# 웃어본게 언제였더라 *# 웃어본게 언제였더라 (Inst.) Parte 6 *'Artista:' 2LSON *'Fecha de lanzamiento:' 16-Noviembre-2016 *# 비온날 (Rainy Day) (feat. Winee) *# 비온날 (Rainy Day) (Inst.) Parte 7 *'Artista:' The Nuts *'Fecha de lanzamiento:' 22-Noviembre-2016 *# 언? 가는 (Someday) *# 언? 가는 (Someday) (Inst.) Parte 8 *'Artista:' Tarin *'Fecha de lanzamiento:' 23-Noviembre-2016 *# 나 여자로 (As A Woman) *# 나 여자로 (As A Woman) (Inst.) Parte 9 *'Artista:' Song Ha Ye *'Fecha de lanzamiento:' 27-Noviembre-2016 *# 언? 가는 (Someday) *# 언? 가는 (Someday) (Inst.) Parte 10 *'Artista:' Kim Yong Jin *'Fecha de lanzamiento:' 28-Noviembre-2016 *# 인생은 나에게 술 한잔 사주지 않았다 (Life did not buy me a drink) *# 인생은 나에게 술 한잔 사주지 않았다 (Life did not buy me a drink) (Inst.) Parte 11 *'Artista:' Air ManGirl (공기남녀) *'Fecha de lanzamiento:' 05-Diciembre-2016 *# 저 별이 너였으면 (If that star was you) *# 저 별이 너였으면 (If that star was you) (Inst.) Parte 12 *'Artista:' Acousweet (어쿠스윗) *'Fecha de lanzamiento:' 07-Diciembre-2016 *# 소풍가는 날 (A picnic day) *# 소풍가는 날 (A picnic day) (Inst.) Parte 13 *'Artista:' Morra (모라) *'Fecha de lanzamiento:' 27-Noviembre-2016 *# 춥다 (Cold) *# 춥다 (Cold) (Inst.) Parte 14 *'Artista:' J-Cera *'Fecha de lanzamiento:' 13-Diciembre-2016 *# 내가 사는 이유 (Why I live) *# 내가 사는 이유 (Why I live) (Inst.) Parte 15 * Artista: '''Heo Young Saeng * '''Fecha de lanzamiento: 20-Diciembre-2016 *# 너는 나니까 (Only You) *# 너는 나니까 (Only You) (Inst.) Parte 16 *'Artista:' Red Chair (빨간의자) *'Fecha de lanzamiento:' 21-Diciembre-2016 *#때 늦은 고백 (Late Confession) *#때 늦은 고백 (Late Confession) (Inst) Parte 17 *'Artista:' Jo Yoong (조융) (Theories of Youth (청춘학개론)), So Hyun (소현) *'Fecha de lanzamiento:' 26-Diciembre-2016 *#어? , 술에 (Yesterday, Drink) *#어? , 술에 (Yesterday, Drink) (Inst) Parte 18 *'Artista:' Han All (한올) *'Fecha de lanzamiento:' 27-Diciembre-2016 *# 잘자 좋은 꿈 꿔 (Good Night, Sweet Dream) *# 잘자 좋은 꿈 꿔 (Good Night, Sweet Dream) (Inst) Parte 19 *'Artista:' 406 Project *'Fecha de lanzamiento:' 28-Diciembre-2016 *#나의 하루 (My Day) (Feat. 조세(JOSE)) *#나의 하루 (My Day) (Inst) Parte 20 *'Artista:' Yoon Ji Hoon *'Fecha de lanzamiento:' 02-Enero-2017 *#말이야 (I Mean) *#말이야 (I Mean) (Inst) Parte 21 *'Artista:' Taesabiae *'Fecha de lanzamiento:' 03-Enero-2017 *#한번에 두번씩 세번 뛰고 (Walking Three Times Twice At Once) *#한번에 두번씩 세번 뛰고 (Walking Three Times Twice At Once) (Inst) Parte 22 *'Artista:' Lee Do Hoon (이도훈), BBAhn (비비안) *'Fecha de lanzamiento:' 04-Enero-2017 *#웃어볼거야 (I'll Laugh) *#웃어볼거야 (I'll Laugh) (Inst) Galería Rude Miss Young-Ae 15 OST Part1.jpg|OST Parte 1 Rude Miss Young-Ae 15 OST Part2.jpg|OST Parte 2 Rude Miss Young-Ae 15 OST Part3.jpg|OST Parte 3 Rude Miss Young-Ae 15 OST Part4.jpg|OST Parte 4 Rude Miss Young-Ae 15 OST Part5.jpg|OST Parte 5 Rude Miss Young-Ae 15 OST Part6.jpg|OST Parte 6 Rude Miss Young-Ae 15 OST Part7.jpg|OST Parte 7 Rude Miss Young-Ae 15 OST Part8.jpg|OST Parte 8 Rude Miss Young-Ae 15 OST Part15.png|OST Parte 15 Rude Miss Young-Ae 15 OST Part16.jpg|OST Parte 16 Rude Miss Young-Ae 15 OST Part17.jpg|OST Parte 17 Rude Miss Young-Ae 15 OST Part18.jpg|OST Parte 18 Rude Miss Young-Ae 15 OST Part19.jpg|OST Parte 19 Rude Miss Young-Ae 15 OST Part20.jpg|OST Parte 20 Rude Miss Young-Ae 15 OST Part21.jpg|OST Parte 21 Rude Miss Young-Ae 15 OST Part22.jpg|OST Parte 22 Categoría:KOST